jth_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Hillebrecht (Randomness Show I)
Jack, also known as Alternate Universe Jack and Timothy Potatoes is a fictionalized version of Jack Hillebrecht and is the main protagonist of the original The Randomness Show and the main antagonist of its second run. Generation 1 Jack runs an online show called "The Randomness Show" where he talks about random things for his so-called "devoted fan community". He has the tendency to be loud, hyperactive, and obnoxious, and getting excited over seemingly trivial things. Generation 2 The Randomness Show was cancelled by JTH Studios, and rebooted into a new universe. Time stopped moving in the universe where Generation 1 of the Randomness Show took place, and he was trapped in the year 2013 for five thousand years in regular time, but as time stopped moving he did not age at all. Jealous of the revival of the Randomness show and his lack of inclusion in it, mastered the power of Randomness and created a portal through space and time. He met the cast of the new Randomness Show, including a rebooted version of himself. After attacking them, he is shot by John and was seriously injured. However, he did escape to fight another day. He placed a curse on John that turned his head into that of a horse, an affliction that John had for several of the following episodes before being surgically cured by the Stereotypical German Scientist. Some time later, a YouTube user by the name of Timothy Potatoes started to spam videos on the JTH Studios YouTube page. The user then asked to meet with the rebooted cast of the Randomness show. They did, and it turned out that Timothy Potatoes is actually an alias for the Generation 1 Version of Jack, who had been plotting his revenge. He then stole the camera used to record the Randomness Shows, and before saying "Nighty Night" to the audience, he destroyed it. The season then ended on a cliffhanger, it was left unknown what happened to the heroes. It was revealed that he abducted the three main characters of the new Randomness show, and took them back to his home dimension, where he held them hostage. He forced them to entertain him, by doing things like dancing for him and playing board games with him. After attempting to exile the rebooted Jack to another Randomness dimension with the Dimension Sword of Randomness, John picked him up and threw him into his own portal, which closed in on itself. Jack is currently lost between space and time, but, because he is powerful in the ways of Randomness, could find a way to return once again. Trivia *The 2014 reboot of the Randomness show was originally intended to share no continuity with the original run, however the creators decided to have the Jack from Generation 1 appear as the main antagonist, as a nod to the negative reception the original show and character received. *The Timothy Potatoes YouTube account exists in real life an is operated by Jack. *It was revealed that this version of Jack was stuck in 2013 for five thousand years, making him incredibly ancient despite appearing young. *He is the only character in any JTH Studios franchise to appear as the same entity in a show and its reboot. *For his appearances in the second and third seasons, Jack's voice had to be digitally altered in order to be as high and shrill as his voice in the first season. Appearances *The Randomness Show Episode 1 *The Randomness Show Episode 2: Books About Cats *The Randomness Show Episode 3: Kermit the Frog the Bannana; Guy beating up a pillow *The Randomness Show Episode 4 *The Randomness Show Episode 5: Fifth Episode Super Special *The Randomness Show Episode 6: The Package part 1 *The Randomness Show Episode 7 *The Randomness Show Episode 10: Jackception *The Randomness Show Episode 15: The End? *The Randomness Show Episode 16: The Randomness Awakens Category:Jack Hillebrecht